Smiles
by AlexyLuvsFairyTail
Summary: A Fairy Tail lemon fanfic featuring Sting and Vivi(made up) as the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore where guilds come from and magic is spread. There is a girl named Vivi(Violet Fairyclaw), she is in Sabertooth for a reason. To make it a happier place, ever since the Grand Magic Games the master seem's in a slump and doesn't really go out too often. So the main leader is Sting and his companion Lector. He does do jobs though so when he does the guild is stuck for a few days. Vivi is the strongest member of the guild since she took down master in just 1 touch and in the Grand Magic Games Took down 1 of the Saints in 2 hits, in reality she could take down the city if she wanted to but she knows the power of feelings so is a good girl. She has purple eyes and hair with a bra top (not a bra with it looks like one) and a skirt which is 2 pieced with at the front and the one at the back. Her team is with Sting. Lector, Rogue and Frosch.**

**WARNING CONTAINS LEMON! READ FOR UR OWN CHOICE.**

The guild is in a mess because they are fighting eachother, it's often though. Suddenly it all went quiet when the front door creaked and there mouths dropped to see Vivi standing there with a angry look like she was going to beat the crap outta you. She sighed and walked up to Sting.

"I've had a bad day just do whatever,you ass!" Her face was pale and she looked like a troll

"Im going to bed cya..." Then she walked into a wall and her nose started to bleed.

"Im alright dont worry hahaha!" She looked drunk and everyone knew she was so they let her rest. There faces went into pure terror, they can imagin her face tomorrow when they tell her she got drunk,They laughed.

"I'll go check on her!" Insisted Lector. He liked Vivi becuase she always puts him close too her breats but she doesn't notice.

"Me too!" said Frosch putting his hand up like it's some kind of school work or something. So they flew off to meet her.

After a few seconds later of laughing they all started to beat eachother up, the building nearly collapsed and master walked in to give Sting a beating. By the end Sting had bruises all over.

"Damn you old man.."

"STOP FIGHTER. WHERE THE FUCK IS VIVI!?"

"SHE'S DRUNK SO SHE'S ASLEEP! In one of the rooms.."

"THEN GO SEE HER AND COVER UR WOUNDS!"

"OKAY FINE! Geez old man!" And with that he rolled his eyes and walked out of the main guild's hall and into the rooms to finally find Vivi and he sighed since it took him like 30 minutes to find her. The his gaw dropped when he found Lector and Frosch on top of her breasts and her snoring and them smiling like perverts. Stings giggled and picked them up and threw them out, calling out:

"Perverts!" He turned around and saw her just wake up rubbing her eyes. She looked so cute he even admitted it (in his head). She blushed at the fact that he was staring at her blushing atlittle so she looked away.

"Why am I in a room, did something happen... WAIT-" She walked up to Sting and gave him a evil glare.

"Did you try rape me?" she stared at Sting like he's a pervert of some kind.

"W-w-w-WHAT?!" He blushed and turned around. "I just camed here to check on you god, you were drunk"

"... WHAT!" she started beating the crap out of this teddy bear what was in the room and Sting just laughed. After afew minutes she sat back down on the bed and looked at him for a sec and noticed his bruises. " Come here i'll heal you up..." She sighed.

"Haha thanks" he walked up right infront of her and looked away.

Lector and Frosch was staring the whole time and they found it pretty funny so the threw a banana in the room and Sting tripped and fell on top of her on the bed and the cats flew away giggling. Stings opened his eyes to see he was on top of Vivi with the straps of her top/bra fell off he thought it was sexy and he looked abit down to see her knickers was exposed and then looked up and saw her give him a glare. He was to distracted by what he saw that he didn't care.

"You such a pervert, i might aswell tease you" she quietly said so he couldnt hear. Then she started to move closer to him putting her arms around his waist and moved about so he could feel her breasts jiggle and his nose started to bleed for the sensation he was having. Vivi started laughing so hard and it hurt her tummy.

"Ow ow ow my tummy hahahah"

Sting looked at her and he couldnt take it, she was so cute but he was afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. so he just froze and stared at her as to say "please tell me you love me" kind of look. So she closed her eyes and kissed him after afew seconds let go and he started to kiss her again, and again. Then he quickly ripped off her top/bra with his strong power, well he IS a dragonslayer after all.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and covered her breasts with her arms as her face went bright red as a tomato. " Please dont look!" she had shivers down her spine. It's not that she doesnt want him to look, well she does but she's really embarressed and thinks that her body is not appeling at all.

Sting smiled and kissed her forhead and whispered "I want to see please. im sure you look sexy, after all ur do wear the most revealing clothes so i have seen most of it anyway."Vivi calmed down abit and sighed turning her head to look out the window and shut her eyes while slowly removed her arms from her breasts so they were exposed. Stings mouth went wide openand blushed so hard that he started to feel stiff. He gulped said hardly could breath but managed to say "t-t-hey a-are so *gulp* beautiful" then quickly put his head down so Vivi couldn't see him. Them words were enough to make her happy as ever! She giggled and poked his hair and gasped thinking _oh my god his hair is so smooth and tender. _She started stroking his hair and giggling. Then suddenly he looked up and he stopped her and put her arm to the side and put his face in her breasts making her moan but silently but she covered her mouth. He started sucking the right nipple causing her to moan alittle louder and he felt so happy when he heard it so he got his hand and he started playing with her breasts.

A few minutes later she couldn't take it anymore so she ripped off his top, not that we know what she is lol, and started sucking his skin vampire style which made him moan and she felt happy and smiled. Sting liked it how she went and took advantage but he wanted to take it all so he pinned her down making she shocked and ripped off her front piece of her skirt and when she tried to cover her up and stopped her and stared into her eyes. She sighed and let her arms go far away and he smiled. He poked at it and she moaned. That area is where its most sensitive so he didn't know at the time. He liked the sound of her moan so he ripped of her knickers and started licking her clit causing her the moans louder than she ever has and she couldn't stop until he suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" she asked and he got out 2 fingers and she smiled, she didn't know that he knew as much as he's doing to her so she opened her legs far apart letting the fingers so in smoothly and making her moan. Sting attempted to put another finger in and this time it had trouble going in and he giggled. She looked at him with a angry look " what you laughing at its not that big of a hole you shouldn't be surprised" then she turned away but he kissed her so she didn't back away.

"No im not surprised im just shocked that your so beautiful" and he blushed for a second. and started kissing her passionately and she liked started pushing his fingers deeper which make her moan louder. he thanked himself for kissing her so the guild wouldn't hear.

He stopped and suddenly asked "are you ready? you dont have to *blush* but i want you to be with me so..." she stopped him talking with her fingers and smiled.

"Im ready when you are" and he smiled back. He ripped off his trousers and tryed to find the right place so it wouldnt go wrong and hurt her. After afew seconds he found the iright stop and carefully placed it in causing her to even cry alittle which made him so shocked he stopped and stared at her crying.

"Oh my god are you okay im sorry i ju-"

"It's fine, its just my first time so ur breaking though. Thats all dont worry its natural for girls to cry on there first time." she made sure he was not feeling guilty and kissed him while he nodded and started moving slowly up and down. Vivi tried so hard not to moan though the process but kept on moaning no matter what. She suddenly got this pleasure sensation "faster please, harder!" she glared at him with a pleading look then said "onee-chan!" after this was said he started to have a tandrum in his mind. He blushed so hard but he wanted to please her and she just made him want to go deeper so he went faster than ever and deeper which caused her to moan so loud that he had to cover her mouth.

"Shhh your too loud, is my cock that good?" and he smirked and making her blush while moaning at the same time. She hugged him tight still moaning really loud but he loved it, more like he loved everything about her.

"Vivi im going to-"

"Me too, lets cum together okay?" She couldnt hardly breath becuase she was exausted. He nodded and smiled and she winked back at him making he blush.

"Ahhh ahhhh!" They both came and Vivi breathed so heavy that even Sting could hear it. He smiled and collapsed ontop of her.

"I love you Vivi"

"I-i love y-you to pervet" and she gave off a giggle and they both laughed until they both fell asleep soundly and smiling.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed lol i dont even know why I write this, i guess im just bored ya know? **


	2. Chapter 2

**In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore where guilds come from and magic is spread. There is a girl named Vivi(Violet Fairyclaw), she is in Sabertooth for a reason. To make it a happier place, ever since the Grand Magic Games the master seem's in a slump and doesn't really go out too often. So the main leader is Sting and his companion Lector. He does do jobs though so when he does the guild is stuck for a few days. Vivi is the strongest member of the guild since she took down master in just 1 touch and in the Grand Magic Games Took down 1 of the Saints in 2 hits, in reality she could take down the city if she wanted to but she knows the power of feelings so is a good girl. She has purple eyes and hair with a bra top (not a bra with it looks like one) and a skirt which is 2 pieced with at the front and the one at the back. Her team is with Sting. Lector, Rogue and Frosch.**

**WARNING CONTAINS LEMON! READ FOR UR OWN CHOICE.**

It's been a week since 'that' happened and 3 days since Vivi went for a job...

"Ahhh, im glad to be back!" she arrived at the city all happy and couldn't wait to come back to Sabertooth.

She carried on walking but then stopped and caught a familiar voice nearby, she had no doubt it was Sting so she smelt where he was and ran up to him and peeked though the corner, her eyes widened to find Sting and Lisanna kissing.

Vivi clenched her fist and bursted to tears, running away as fast as she could.

"That idiot i knew i couldn't trust him... but... i love him..." she stood there for a second and fell to the floor.

-The next day-

Vivi awoke to find herself in a stange looking girls room and looked around and saw Wendy looking at her with a concered face. She tried to smile but it was impossible. What she saw the night before, she just couldn't.

"Hey, are you okay? I saw you collapse earlier.."

"... It was because i saw something i shouldn't have..."

"Oh um... are you hungry?" Wendy smiled

"Um yeah alittle bit, but dont worry i'll grab something myself." She got out of bed and was about to leave but turned her head slightly, "Thank you" and gave a weak smile and faded in the distance.

"I can't believe i did that im just an idiot..." she sighed and grabbed a map out of her pocket "Hmmm, let's see... Ah! A resturant good, i'll go-"

"Vivi is that you?..." She had no doubt in her mind it was Sting. She tried to run away but her grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me arghh!" He was shocked she's acting so moody around him.

"Why? I just wanted to see you so bad.." He grabbed her other arm so she was face to face with him.

"Because..." Her heart of racing so fast she was afraid he would hear it. She shut her eyes. "I -i saw what you did yesterday..." She turned her head to the side, she wouldn't dare face him. Sting's face grew into pure terror and guilt.

"It's not what you think i swear!"

"Then how come it looked like you liked it!" Tear's were coming out of Vivi's eyes. She dragged her head onto his chest crying loudly.

"... I... I guess you didn't see what happened after huh?" She looked at him with suprise. He looked all guilty. "I tried to let go actually, i didn't like it at all, she forced a kiss on me and i hated it. After i finally managed to break free i slapped her... she did cry but i told her i already have someone... i love..."

Sting blushed and Vivi felt so happy she couldn't hide it. "Really? REALLY?" She stared jumping up and down like a maniac. Sting laughed and sighed.

"Well you must be hungry why dont you come over to my place?"

"Yeah im kinda hungry actually, it's like you can read my mind!" she giggled. Sting knew she was happy and he was glad so he picked her up bridal style and ran to his place.

"Sting what are you doing people can see us you know, this is embarrassing!" She hid her face on his chest, she went red.

"I want EVERYONE to know your mine and that your ONLY mine" He admitted. _He's so cute when he's running it feels like he's a prince..._ Vivi thought to herself.

They finally got there and Sting put her down panting so hard that Vivi could hear.

"Im sorry that im heavy!"

"Huh?! your not heavy i just ran the whole way threw so im tired ya know?"

"Oh... right..." She sighed, she felt so embarressed.

Vivi opened the door as a 'thanks for carrying me here' gift. She took a peek inside and she gasped... _SO FUCKING HUGE OH MY GOD! _she had her mouth wide open.

"It's not that nice.." He glared at her.

"YH IT IS WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she glaring at him back.

"Well lets go get something to eat then." Vivi nodded and looked in the kitchen for what to make. Sting tried to help but she locked the doors making him certain she would make lunch for them. In reality she's freaking out over the fact she's in a GUYS home alone with a GUY. Her face went red as she took calm breaths that seemed to help.

A hour later she opened the door and tried to find Sting. "Argh where is he?!" She had a grumpy look on her face.

"Im right here!" Vivi turned around and saw him just with a towel loose tied round his legs so his manhood didn't show.

"Ahh um.. ehhh... i-i finished l-lunch..." She quickly turned around and was brushing so hard she found it hard trying to breath.

Sting laughed and walked up to her. "Lunch can wait" and gave her a big smile. She turned back round and he hugged her. The fact that her was nearly naked was enough for her to handle but now that he's hugging her while naked. She had trouble breathing again and Sting just laughed.

"That's payback for teasing me again" He smirked at her. He did piss her off. She put her arms round her waist like she was going to hit him but she knew she couldn't. Sting knew aswell.

He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the lunch table.

"Kyaaaaa!"

She opened 1 eye and saw him smiling at her. She gasped but she wanted him again, she admitted to herself.

"Your scream is so cute, but... your moans are cuter.." She blushed and saw him smirking at her.

"Hmmp, well you have changed." She moved closer to him. ".. into a bad boy" he blushed and she giggled. She didn't really mind the fact that he was like that infact she thinks it's fucking sexy.

"Hey Vivi... i love you" he started kissing her painfully making her moan silently. She stopped to take a breath as saliva split when his lips went too far apart from her's.

She took deep breath's from what she just experienced "I-i love you too.."

With that said she grabbed his shoulders and started licking his neck giving him silent moans. His skin was rough but she didn't mind. She was suprised that he didn't stop her so she ripped off his shirt and sucking and licking his chest. At first she went crazy since she's always wanted to feel it. He gave off slightly louder moans and she smirked.

"You've... been such.. a naughty girl... Vivi.." He moaned but looked at her and she glared at him. "I think it's punishment time." He gave off a evil smile and ripped all her clothes off.

"Wh-what-" He sealed her off with a kiss so she stopped talking.

He started sucking both her nipples at once making her moan. And putting all 3 fingers up at once making her moan much louder. He looked at her moaning expressions thinking _she's so cute i just want to fuck her now!_ So he stopped and blushed alittle staring deep into her eyes.

She didn't give it a second thought and nodded straight away.

He put it in slowly so it didnt hurt her.

"Nee.. argh!" This time she didn't cry but stared at him smiling.

He started to move slowly at first but gradually got faster along the way until..

"Sting... Sting.." She looked at him with dreamy eyes, "Please Sting-kun fuck me faster..."

Her cute face drove him mad and went so fast that she moan's louder than ever before.

"Yes, yes Sting like that!" He smiled and forced a kiss on her. They kissed until they both said:

"IM CUMMING!" they looked at each other as Sting went deeper, obliterating her core causing her to scream out his name afew times.

They finally came together and Sting was exhausted and his face landed on her boobs causing her to moan alittle but she didn't care anymore, they were too tired to say something and fell asleep straight away.

-The next morning-

"Wake up sleepy-head!"

"Shut up Lector!"

"How rude! I dont even look like a cat!"

With that he woke up wide awake and saw Vivi give him a angry look.

"Ah um..." He blushed while rubbing his hair. She laughed and threw his clothes at him.

"Put them on!" She ordered

"Yes ma'am!" She giggled and gave him a smile. She turned around-

"Hey..." Vivi turned back to him as she was about to leave and make breakfast.

She looked up at him and he gave her a kiss.

**THE END**

**Thank's so much for 100+ read's on chapter one! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore where guilds come from and magic is spread. There is a girl named Vivi(Violet Fairyclaw), she is in Sabertooth for a reason. To make it a happier place, ever since the Grand Magic Games the master seem's in a slump and doesn't really go out too often. So the main leader is Sting and his companion Lector. He does do jobs though so when he does the guild is stuck for a few days. Vivi is the strongest member of the guild since she took down master in just 1 touch and in the Grand Magic Games Took down 1 of the Saints in 2 hits, in reality she could take down the city if she wanted to but she knows the power of feelings so is a good girl. She has purple eyes and hair with a bra top (not a bra with it looks like one) and a skirt which is 2 pieced with at the front and the one at the back. Her team is with Sting. Lector, Rogue and Frosch.**

**WARNING CONTAINS LEMON! READ FOR UR OWN CHOICE.**

"I cant believe that perverted old man forced me to wear a bunny girl costume, seriously like what the hell?!"

Vivi walked down the street wearing the costume. What can I say, she isn't the best when she plays chess. The old man and her had a deal. If she lost she had to wear the costume for the whole day.

She wasn't in the best of mood's and wish she didn't even make a bet. Her face was so red with anger.

The most annoying thing is, is that more than 50 boy's tried to talk to her already.

She finally reached the guild and took a deep breath and looked up at the door's. She was so nervous about what everyone was going to think.

"Here goes nothing.."

She opened the door slowly and gasped to see nobody there.

"Huh? Where is everyone?!" She looked around.

Silence echoed though the building.

"Well this is for the best, i guess." She was actually happy nobody was there, so they didn't have to see her embarrassing costume.

She sighed, "Im tired i better go to sleep.."

Suddenly, the door to the room's opened wide and to her suprise it was Sting.

She opened her mouth widely. This was the last person she wanted to see with the bunny costume on.

Sting's eyes grew wider as he blushed thinking _Am i dreaming? Why would she wear that. It's so damn sexy!_

"I-it's not what y-you think!" She was so embarressed, she felt like dieing right there and now.

Sting just kept quiet and scanned her whole body and saw she wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were nearly exposed.

He smirked. Vivi saw it and she backed away alittle turning her head to the side.

"Oh no you dont!" Sting grabbed her and picked her up so she was facing his back.

"Let me go, pervert!" punching his back so he would get annoyed at her and possibly let go, but he didn't.

He was too busy staring at her ass which was right next to his face.

He put her down at the bar table still holding her though so she wouldn't escape.

"Oi, why you wearing that?!" He moved closer to her and whispered "Do you want me that bad?"

She froze and didn't say anything. She was red all over her face and she could feel her heart skipped afew beats.

He laughed at her expression. She gave him a glare as he moved his forhead to touch her shoulder.

She was suprised at his sudden movement so she decided to tell him what happened.

-A few minutes later-

"Ahh i see now haha you souldn't make such a bet." Then his eyes grew wider and his face grew into jealousy.

"What?" She asked.

"You walked here right?..."

"Umm yeah why?

"YOU IDIOT, BOYS SAW YOU IN THAT!" His face now in contact with her's.

She was stunned by his sudden outburst but she knew he was jealous so she hugged him and smiled.

"Sorry next time i'll call my prince to pick me up." And she giggled.

Sting blushed alittle and sighed. He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head so her face was facing his.

He kissed her calmly. And she kissed him back.

They finally needed a breath. But suddenly he started sucking her neck causing her to give off little moans.

For some reason she's never felt like this before. This feeling of 'i want him to feel good too.'

"Hey.." she wrapped her arms round his neck. "what do you want me to do?" she gave off a smirk.

He was shocked at her sudden confession, he wondered _what i need is..._Then he rolled his eyes, un-zipped his trousers.

Vivi just stared at him, when he finally got 'it' out she gasped. She's never seen it face to face before.

She looked up at him and saw him quickly turn his head to the side and she gave him a evil glare.

"I understand" she smiled and grabbed it thinking _whoa its so big all of a sudden. _

She closed her eyes and started sucking it. Wraping her tongue round it making him moan loudly. She was moaning alittle aswell but she didn't care anymore.

Suddenly, she felt hands grab her hair pushing her head so all of it when in her mouth causing them both to moan. His hands kept pulling her hair so she would go out and in really fast.

"Ahhhh Vivi yesss..." She felt so happy he was the one calling out her name and not her.

"Vivi... Im gonna...Arghh ahhh!"

He came, releasing all of it out and letting go of her hair.

"Wow... i never knew you cum this much..." She got abit off her face and licked it and to her suprise it was warm.

Vivi got back up and he just stared at her wiping it off and licking it.

"What?"

"Ahh ummm... nothing." he was blushing, he thought that she looked cute.

She felt confused but didn't really care that much of it.

Sting gave off a smirk out of nowhere picked her up so she had her legs wrapped round his waist and arms round his neck.

"Hehe it's time for you to feel good.." She was suprised and blushed alittle.

She knew what he was going to do so she didn't say anything and nodded.

He smiled at her and stuck it in making them both moan. He didnt move straight away but he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you" She blushed and then he suddenly started moving causing her to moan but he moved fast which made her say his names afew times.

"Ple-.. please go deeper!" She kept moaning and he smirked at her and moaning aswell.

"I love it when you say that *moan*, It makes me turned on" She blushed and he giggled and kissed her. Devouring he inner core and lips.

She moaned louder screaming "I-im g-g-gonna cum!"

"M-me too!"

He moved much faster and deeper as they both came.

They both were exhausted, breathing heavily and staring at eachother giggling and smiling.

"Let's go sleep?" asked Sting.

"Yeah.." Replied Vivi.

And they walked slowly over to where the rooms are, smiling at eachother while Vivi is still holding him tightly.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 i may start a Fairy Tail school lemon but this time Nalu, Gale, Gruvia and Ving(Vivi x Sting). :)**


End file.
